


On A Rainy Day

by ashleyy15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, F/M, Horrible summary, Rainy Days, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyy15/pseuds/ashleyy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying that Berthold had a very lousy day was a complete understatement. Not only was he late to his part-time job, but his girlfriend also decided to pick that particular day to announce her little affair with his best friend and dump him in less than two minutes. Coincidentally, it was raining that day and so Berthold decided that he hated rainy days. (Sorry, terrible summary!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbeylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbeylights/gifts).



> Dedicated to my "wife", Abbeylights on Tumblr! She's such a lover of BeruAni so here's my Valentine's gift to her :3

Saying that Berthold had a very lousy day was a complete understatement. Not only was he late to his part-time job, but his girlfriend also decided to pick that particular day to announce her little affair with his best friend and dump him in less than two minutes. Coincidentally, it was raining that day and so Berthold decided that he hated rainy days. Especially the ones where the sky gets really dark and it starts raining really bad that you would get soak to the bone the second you step out into the freaking rain.

     Suddenly craving for some warm beverages, he got up from his bed and grabbed his jacket before getting down his apartment. On days like these, he would rather spend his time with his girlfriend or even a friend with a cup of hot chocolate between them. Since he was technically girlfriend-less and practically friend-less, he reluctantly decided that it was just going to be a solo trip to the coffee shop.

     Entering the doors of Rose Pot, he heard the familiar call of “Welcome!” from the waiters and waitresses. There weren’t many customers there that day so he had free reign on picking his seat. After settling in one of the spots near the windows, he fished out his phone from his jacket and found two texts from his ex-girlfriend.

     **I’m really sorry things had to end this way.**

_Well, you didn’t seem sorry when you called and said you were fucking my best friend,_ Berthold thought gravely. He didn’t bother to respond. Where was the point? She made it perfectly clear that it was over between them and to be honest, he didn’t exactly feel like the relationship was working out anyway.

     **You’re really a nice guy; I hope you find someone soon. You deserve better. I’m sorry.**

Now that, Berthold was sure. He had been told he’s a nice guy from many people but everyone doubts themselves all the time. He didn’t actually believe it when people mentioned how nice he was or how much of a gentleman he was and all boys should follow his example. He figured it was one of the reasons why his ex fell in love with him in the first place, but he was afraid. He’s afraid that people would forget him once they see another who may be a better match for them.

     So while he was pondering all these thoughts, he didn’t even realize the waitress standing beside him with a notepad until she took a seat in front of him and waved her hand.

     “Oh, sorry.”

     “I heard that people space out when they are depressed.”

     “Were you waiting long?”

     “Long enough.”

     Berthold narrowed his eyes at her and then read her nametag which spelled ANNIE. He suppressed a chuckle when he learned her name. He had picture the name Annie belonging to a girl who would be more cheerful and happy instead of this bored-looking waitress in front of him. He bit his lip when he saw the similarities between Annie and his ex. They had the same blonde hair and the same crystal blue eyes. But unlike his ex’s, Annie’s reminded him of a wolf’s piercing stare that could see through your soul.

     “Any particular drink you might want?” She asked in the same bored tone she used before.

     Berthold shrugged. “Not really.”

     Annie was silent and Berthold hoped she didn’t think he was an idiot for coming to the coffee shop without knowing what to drink. After a little staring competition, she stood up and stretched. Berthold realize just how small and short she was. Her black T-shirt looked oversized on her and then he caught sight of the ring on her finger. Somehow the thought of someone looking like his ex maybe having a lover disturbed him a bit.

     “You know what? I know just what you need.” She said before making her way back to the back of the counter where Berthold watched her grabbed pots of coffee here and there. She called over to a brunette who was talking to an Asia-looking girl. Said brunette tossed her something which Berthold couldn’t make out with his eyes. Not long after, she was walking back to his table with two cups in her hands. He became confused as to why she had two cups until she sat down in front of him again.

     She was going to join him.

     And in his cup was a swirl of foam with the words CHEER UP decorated on top with brown swirls.

     “I know a person who had a bad day when I see one.” Annie told him, her fingers fiddling with the handle of her cup. “It’s a specialty.”

     “Thanks?”

     “You’re welcome.”

     “Won’t you get in trouble if you stay here with me?”

     Annie let out just the tiniest of smiles before saying something like “Want to get rid of me already?”

     As usual, Berthold started stuttering when he was trying really hard not to offend someone. “No…no! I just didn’t want to get you in trouble or anything like-“

     Annie’s small smile stopped his blabber and he found himself staring at her. “It’s fine. I own this place. I doubt Eren or Mikasa would dare confront me anyway.”

     “You mean them?” I pointed at the brunette and the girl earlier.

     Annie nodded and placed her coffee down on her saucer after sipping. “You look troubled.”

     “I don’t like the rain.” Berthold stated, letting his eyes wander outside. “It’s depressing and it reminds people of their troubles.”

     “That’s probably something my ex-boss Levi would say. But I like the rain.” Berthold had stopped watching the passing cars and instead fixed his eyes on the blonde before him. It was strange to hear such a stoic person saying that they love the rain when their personality pretty much resembled the rain itself. “To me, raining is like washing away the troubles of people. Have too much trouble on your hands? Let the rain come and be like some kind of cleansing ritual. Whatever you want it to be, a clean slate, maybe?” Annie was touching her ring and Berthold wondered if she was still talking about people in general.

     “Can I ask something?”

     “It’s the ring, isn’t it?” Berthold would have flinched if Annie hadn’t smiled. “Ah, bull’s eye. It’s a wedding ring my dad gave to my mom. She gave it to me when they got a divorce.” Annie looked up from her cup and gave Berthold the saddest smile he’s ever seen that made him wonder if he was even worthy of feeling down in front of her. “I guess you can say her giving me her ring was a way to hand over her past to someone else.”

    “That’s not fair.”

     “I guess she wanted to forget, while I want to remember.”

     They didn’t talk much later. Berthold said thanks for the coffee and paid an extra tip before heading back to his apartment where he spent the rest of his night staring up onto his bedroom ceiling with his thoughts completely occupied with Annie’s hair, her wolf-ish eyes, her special coffee and her sad smiles.

     Thoughts of his “lousy” day completely disappeared from his mind, leaving him with new thoughts. He wanted to remember her and keep that image of her in his mind. He didn’t know why, but there was definitely something about Annie that intrigued him.

     Just as he was about to fall asleep from the constant sounds of tapping from the raindrops falling on his window, his last thought was how much he loved the rain.  


End file.
